Beyond Fed Up!
by BonnieBSwag
Summary: There's only so much a girl can take before she finally snaps. After making a decision to save the people she loves she suddenly has the urge to say screw it. Can the gang pull Bonnie from the brink before she loses it completely or will the dark side look a little more appealing? Ships: Bonnie/?, Caroline/? And Elena/Stefan
1. Ch 1

**After watching that intense sneak peak with Tyler (Klaus) and Bonnie from S4 of TVD. I had the sudden inspiration to start a new fic. I still plan on updating** _It's your Birthday B! _**But I really wanted to get started on this one as well.**

They wouldn't understand. Everything I do, I do it for the people that I love know matter what it costs me and it usually costs me big. When you think about how big most people would think along the lines of the heel on your favorite pair of boots suddenly breaking right before you enter the club. You know the average case of bad luck. But bad luck doesn't exist for those of us who put it all on the line. The people I love the most are now dead my Grams, my mother hell even my two best friends are now the walking dead. The grief I felt when I lost them came tumbling down like a ton of bricks. All the tears, all the anger and all the guilt ate away at me until there was nothing left. But I sucked it up. I tucked my tail between my legs and went on with my life. Hell, I even forgave the unforgivable why because I'm Bonnie Bennett but more importantly because of Elena. What she needs matters to everyone including me, right? I put her ahead of my own needs because that's what friends do. I accepted her baggage which included a ripper with a heart of gold and a homicidal vampire who chewed on my neck like it was school free lunch. But yet again I turned the other cheek and accepted them because she loved them. Elena is my best friend so how can I say no to her. However, that best friend of mine was also the reason for all the hell that I now have to call my life...well her and the Salvatore's. So I did what I had to do, for once I took matters into my own hands and made a decision that didn't have Elena's needs attached to it.

"I didn't think you had it in you." A dark figure approaches her from the shadows.

"The witches aren't going to be pleased." says Klaus who's currently taking refuge in Tyler's body.

She pivots on her feet to face her best magic trick yet "I did what I had to do in order to protect my family and friends. Besides, the witches can't tell me what to do anymore." Bonnie says while placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

Klaus circles Bonnie like a shark would his prey. He notices the change in her and wonders how far he can get her to bend at his will.

"It's not going to happen, Klaus. " She interrupts him while taking several steps forward looking him directly in the eyes before continuing. "If you think you can control me and try to bend me at your will. You better think again. You're indebted to me not the other way around. I saved your life because of the choice I made to once again save my family and friends. DON'T forget that." Bonnie says in a voice he barely recognized.

Being around witches for a number of centuries Klaus was able to pick up on a few things. Bonnie had a sudden change in Aura. When you were around her you could almost see the Halo the rested so proudly over her head when she walked into a room. All he was waiting for were the angel wings to sprout after yet another act of heroism on her part. But apparently those days were long gone. You could literally feel the power rolling of her in waves. Klaus gives Bonnie a complete once over and then freezes when the dark magic suddenly becomes so overwhelming you could choke on it.

"If you say so love." says with glint in his eyes

"So tell me, how much did it cost you to give me this new makeover? I could literally smell the power underneath your vein and in your blood; I have to tell you Bonnie it's absolutely sinful." He says while standing so close to her she can feel his breath on her face.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and takes a step back putting as much distance between them as possible "I'm just happy I could please you. TYLER." Bonnie says her words dripping with sarcasm.

He chuckles at the obvious ploy to divert his attention to his new alias. Like he could ever forget that he's trapped in this thing he now calls a body.

"So feisty could it be that someone had too much black magic with their breakfast." Klaus chuckles darkly

Bonnie narrows her eyes knowing full well she couldn't deny it. Sure she could hide what's been going on with her from her friends but not him. "I'm glad that you're so fascinated with my powers Klaus, because if you step out of line I will end you for good." Bonnie threatens

The corners of Tyler's mouth turn up into a slight grin at her threat. "Love, You can't kill me because you know what will happen if I die." he says while wiggling his finger in her face.

Bonnie gives him an evil smile that sent chills down his spine before turning on her heels to leave. "I'm dying to have a little fun Klaus…Try me." She threatens before teleporting away.

"Where the hell are you WITCH we have shit to do and your clowning around." Damon growls on the other end of her phone.

This is what she's talking about. It's never how are you Bonnie? How was your day Bonnie? It's always a fucking favor and it's usually coming from the prick that's currently assaulting her ear.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asks annoyed and quite frankly pissed off that he would talk to her like that and then asks for a favor.

"You know who it is WITCH Elena won't do her lessons without seeing you first. So get your ass to the boardinghouse now." Damon says while running a frustrating hand through his dark locks and pacing a hole in the floor of the boardinghouse library.

He waits for a response

SILENCE

Still waiting

"WITCH." Damon is now at the end of his rope. After arguing with Stefan over who should teach the ropes of being vampire and who's the better Salvatore for the doe eyed girl. He was in no mood for shit let alone shit from the witch.

Bonnie manages to change clothes, brush her hair into a high ponytail and reapply her make up all before responding.

"Are you done? If so we need to try this again. So here's what you're going to do, you're going to hang up and call me again and this time you're going talk me like I'm Bonnie Fucking Bennett and not Elena." She screams on the phone before he hears nothing but a dial tone.

Damon grips his phone so tight he hears it crack in his hand. In pure rage he launches it against the library wall.

"I HATE FUCKING WITCHES." He growls before taking a swig of best bourbon

"I HATE FUCKING VAMPIRES." Bonnie says before taking a sip of tea.

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Ch 2

**A few more characters from the show are in this chapter and a possible situation brewing at the end of the chapter ;)**

"Damon." Stefan bellows from the Salvatore living room. When he finally returns from Elena's he stalls when he notices the house is completely trashed. As he walks further into the house he notices the library looks worse than the living room. He spots a violate Damon perched in front of the window with a glass of Bourbon in hand.

He didn't have to ask what the latest tirade was about because he already knew "Of course when things don't go your way you wreak havoc and destroy everything in sight. Elena is _my_ girlfriend and _I'm_ going to be the one to pull her through this." Stefan states matter-of-factly

Damon only scoffs before downing his Jack Daniel's. It's taking everything in him not rip Stefan's fucking head off his shoulders. But instead he strolls pass his brother not bothering to react to that statement. But then again..

"Elena needs a vampire to show her the ropes not a faux version of one." He practically growls in frustration.

"Elena _is _being taught by a vampire, I'm just the non-psychotic one."

"Says the ripper."

"We can argue about this all night but the fact will remain I'm helping Elena through this. But she still doesn't want to leave the house without seeing Bonnie. So have you called her?"

_Damon flashes back to his one sided phone conversation with the witch. _

"Yea, I called her." Damon says while walking over to get another shot of Jack Daniels. He seriously needs a double of what he's drinking now if Stefan wants to have a conversation about the witch.

"And?"

"And what? I called her, we exchanged words and she hung up." Damon says while slamming the glass on the table. He really didn't want to talk to Stefan right now.

On the other side of the room Stefan runs an unsteady hand through his spikey locks. He knew he shouldn't have left Damon of all people with the task to contact Bonnie. _Great Going Stefan_

"What did you say to her exactly Damon? Did you at least explain the situation with Elena?" Stefan asked. He knew it was wrong to manipulate the situation but Bonnie could never refuse the people she loved and right now she was the only thing keeping Elena from her vampire training.

"Of course I brought up the magic word but she didn't budge. By the way I'm starting to think we need a new magic word." Damon says before leaving the library.

Stefan remained speechless at thought of Bonnie not rushing over to help Elena. When Bonnie Bennett didn't jump at the opportunity to help the people she loved you knew something was wrong.

"Elena's calling." Caroline says while glancing at her best friend from the corner of her eye, waiting for her to answer her phone.

"I know that Care Bear she's called ten times in the last two hours." Bonnie huffs while turning her phone off. Caroline couldn't help but frown at Bonnie's new attitude. She started to wonder if Bonnie was distancing herself from the newly turned vamp the same way she did her when she turned.

"Bonnie please don't distance yourself from Elena. I know its difficult losing someone else you love to something you hate but she needs us and more importantly she needs you." Caroline says hoping to get through to the young witch who she views as a sister. Sure Caroline is concerned that Bonnie is pushing Elena away because of who she is but she couldn't help but feel sadden at the thought that maybe Bonnie hasn't gotten over her hate for vampires. She couldn't live with the thought of Bonnie hating her, she just couldn't. _Bonnie still loves me, what am I saying._

"I'm not distancing myself from her Care Bear. I'm just showing restraint."

"I'm not following."

"I can't drop everything and run to her every time she has a hang nail. I can't be the one to fix everything that's wrong with her, especially when someone's ordering me to do it."

"Let me guess the vampire man-whore called you and asked you to help Elena-"

"He never asked me to do anything. He demanded that I get my shit because we had things to do." Bonnie says through gritted teeth. It wasn't until Caroline slammed on the brakes when a tree fell over that's when she noticed the weather changed and she knew who was causing the sudden storm. _Damon always pulls out the worse in her._

"BB you need to calm down. Remember what I said-"

Bonnie remains quiet for a minute. While Caroline peaks out the window and see's the weather was finally clearing up which means her remedy to calm her best friend still works. She smiles proudly at the thought.

"Thanks Care Bear I needed that."

""Its ok BB. You have every right to be fed up with the on call witch service you've somehow been conned into. Actually I'm surprised it took you this long to say screw it." Caroline says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean BB. You've been this town's Billow for way too long. "

Bonnie raises an arched eyebrow "What the hell is a Billow."

"Buffy and Willow.. You know from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Caroline says while hitting her with a _duh _look

Bonnie chuckles at her friend and weird TV reference's "Oh Ok I think I left brain on my pillow."

Caroline scrunches her nose "That's really gross BB! But anyway back to what I was saying. You don't get the thanks and the credit you deserve and shamefully I'm one of those people who doesn't thank you enough.'

Bonnie frowns she couldn't disagree with her more. Sure Caroline could be as shallow as a kiddy pool but she always felt appreciated with Care. Putting all her cards on the table she always felt closer to Caroline than Elena, Caroline understood what it felt like to have an absentee father and being in the shadow of Elena Gilbert.

Caroline slams her foot on the brakes and turns off the car while shuffling to face her best friend. She grabs Bonnie's hand forcing the witch to look at her before continuing. "You've been my best friend since we were in diapers. I've counted on you to help me through every major crisis in my life and you delivered without question. Sure you were a total bitch to me after I turned but I understood your position. You have every right to hate vamps but you love me the same if not more and for that Bonnie Bennett I thank you and I love you. "Caroline concludes with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie couldn't help it and just lost it, she sobs in her best friend's arms. All she wanted was for someone to acknowledge the effort she was putting in, in order to keep the people she loved safe. After hearing Caroline say that something clicked and it made her life fill with purpose again.

"Care Bear, you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you so so so much. Thank You." Bonnie says in between sobs.

"No Thank You BB, You don't hear it enough and from here on out you will." Caroline vows while holding onto her sister. _No one will underestimate you again Bonnie I promise. _

"Bonnie it's me again.. Call me when you get this message I really need to see you. I can't do this without my lifeline. Please call me." Elena says hanging up the phone and wiping the tears from her eyes.

She stands up from her position on the bed and paces a hole in the floor. She decides to call again but gets Bonnie's voice mail. After the fifteenth call Elena heart breaks and she sinks to the floor in tears.

_I can't lose her, I just can't _

A huge Crow watches the whole display and flies away.

_Tonight I'm gonna_

_Throw my past away_

_Tonight I'm gonna_

_Live like my last day_

_It makes wanna say..._

_When your around_

_I can tell_

_I'm about to lose myself_

_I'm about to lose myself_

_Caught up in_

_The moment again_

_Boy you take my breath away_

_Boy you take my breath away_

After returning home from her day with Caroline she feels a whole lot better her meeting with Klaus; her phone conversation with Damon all but forgotten. So she ends the night with a nice bubble bath and her new favorite song from pop goddess Kat Graham "Wanna Say" She sways in the bath tub humming the lyrics to the song and freezes when she hears a loud knock on her front door.

Bonnie practically growls at the intrusion on her peaceful night cap and gets up from the tub and wraps a towel around her damp body. She makes her way downstairs but freezes at the door getting her nerves in check before raising hell on the intruder.

She flings the door open only to see no one on the other side.

"_Come on Bon! Get it together you're losing It."_ she says to herself while shutting the door behind her. Before her foot even connects with the first step she hears the obnoxious knock on the door again. Bonnie starts roaming through spells in her head before opening the door.

"What the hell-. "Bonnie screams while flinging the door open. Her mouth drops open when she sees the tall gentleman on the other side.

"Good Evening Ms. Bennett it's a pleasure to see you again." He says smiles warmly

_"Elijah."_ she whispers almost to herself

**Oh yes one of my favorite vamps on the show Elijah! You'll be seeing alot of him & Bonnie through the story. Reviews would be love ;) **


End file.
